rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V5E7 - The Gang is Back (almost) - Impressions/Recap
I've been playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix lately, in Critical Mode. And I have to say, I'm very disappointed. See, things in Critical change somewhat to make the game harder, most notably enemies hit twice as hard, and you only get 3/4 the EXP from defeating enemies, and only half the Bonus HP and MP from Bonus Levels. HOWEVER, you're also given 50 Bonus AP and many useful skills even before you finish Roxas's section, your AP increases by 3 points instead of 2 points, and the amount of damage you actually deal is pretty much the same. So the result is that, while you take more damage and can handle less, that only means you need to be a bit more careful, and you have so much AP that you can equip practically everything if you use every AP Boost you find on Sora. The overall game isn't really that much harder than playing on Standard mode, really. ....Or that's what I thought, until I got to Xaldin. Hits very hard, just doesn't stop attacking, has very wide attacks and one that's borderline-impossible to avoid, and most of his combos have JUST the right delay between hits (which were like 7 or 8 hits long) to hit me right before I recover from the flinching, just to add insult to injury. Xaldin was impossible to defeat. .....Or that's what I thought, but then I realized that you literally cannot lose on boss battles. You just choose "I won't give up!" and BAM, Mickey comes in and you can control him to beat up the boss with awkward combos, to charge Sora's Drive Gauge and then revive him. Of course, Mickey has HP, he's not invincible. Xaldin actually kicked my ass harder as Mickey. I was still doomed. .........Or that's what I thought, but it turns out that charging the Drive Gauge as Mickey is unnecesary, he'll revive Sora anyway once his HP drops to 1. And if Sora dies again, Mickey can come back and do it again. The result was me struggling to damage Xaldin, dying, Mickey comes in, dies, revives Sora, and so the cycle repeated like 7 or 8 times. Meanwhile, Xaldin's HP kept dropping, little by little, and eventually I won. .....So, yeah. KH2FM's Critical Mode is a joke beyond taking more damage. You can't even die against bosses like you could in, say, RE:Coded or Birth By Sleep Final Mix. Still a good game though. ---- In other news, this thing. For newcomers to this thing, this is basically me, making an informal recap of what happened in the episode, while giving my thoughts about what happens. It also includes fancy color speak. 2 are particularly notable: Red means truth, fact in the eyes of the user, le me. Blue means a guess, an hypothesis, a theory. This was made before/during Tuesday, but is posted after the episode because when I post it, the Recent Activity page gets filled with all the images I use, which would spell Spoilers-Galore. I also have classes on Tuesday from 10am to 5:30pm with some lucky exceptions, and then I have to spend time uploading every pic I'm gonna use. It's time consuming, but it doesn't spoil everyone in one flash. Now, onto the episode. We start our day with: Triumph, ''or Triumph!'' I saw tons of complains about the lack of action in this episode, and the last, and the one before that one. I made a blog about it, but even before that it gave me an idea of what to expect in this episode. And that's all the filler this time, folks. It's a very short episode, 12 minutes, or rather 10 mins if you remove the Opening and Ending. We're back to Volume 2, ladies and gentlemen. The show is regressing. At this rate, the V5 Finale will be 3 minutes long. For a small Ep, we should have small Filler. So let'sa GO! 1) Ramen V5C7 00001.png|''Holy cow, this Ramen looks soooo GOOOOOOD'' DeliciousDinner2.png|''You guys really know how to cook. I'm drooling just from smelling it!'' MapDropperJaune1.png|''But let's change the topic. Jaune, how could you drop the map so many times?'' CringingJaune.png|''(Oh gods, no)'' MapDropperJaune2.png|''Eeeeh...the gods of this world dictated it to happen'' MapDropperJaune3.png|''Hahaha! As dorky as ever'' MapDropperJaune4.png|''Heheh....yeah...'' You can just feel the suffering in him. On a side note, the way they're distributed is...interesting. You'd think that the members of RWBY would be on one side and the members of JNPR on the other, but no. Ruby is alongside Ren and Nora instead of Weiss and Yang, while Jaune is with the latter 2 instead of sitting near his teammates. In fact, he's right alongside Weiss. How nice. White Knight now has a real chance! ....Also Ruby is alongside Ren. How nice....What is their ship called again? But seriously though, this is rather conspicuous and interesting. I mean, technically they're paired up with their teammates if you see it as them being placed in an L order, but if you see it as them being placed in an l order, which is the logical assumption, then they're not. WonderJaune1.png|''Don't worry, Wonderboy. You did make up for it by the end'' WonderJaune2.png|''You should've seen this guy as he took a Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm-Flailing Tube Grimm head on!'' MightyRuby1.png|''Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without Ruby's help'' MightyRuby2.png|''(Oh crap, he's turning the topic to me and that Wacky Wavy thing! I must deflect it to someone else!)'' CrazyRen1.png|''Did you guys even see Ren? He was CRAZY during that fight!'' CrazyRen2.png|''I apologize. I'll try not to lose my temper again'' U uRuby.png|''(Great, I look like a jerk now. Time to save face)'' CrazyRen3.png|''No, no. Crazy as in...as in "AWESOME"! Yeah, awesome'' CrazyRen4.png|''Oh....thank you!'' EverybodyLaughs.png|''Hahahahahaha!'' So they're talking about the past? That's nice....I guess... DeliciousDinner3.png|''Did you really yell at everyone in the room?'' V5C7 00006.png|''Yes...right in the middle of the party...in hindsight, I did look insane'' TellMeMoreJaune.png|''Ooh, tell me more'' RabidWeiss2.png|''Please tell me you broke her legs'' RabidWeiss3.png|''Yang, please! I'm not a rabid savage'' RabidWeiss4.png|''...Okay, I did think about it thrice'' RabidWeiss5.png|''But no, it is not proper of a Schnee to break the legs of every annoying person they meet'' DisappointedNora.png|''You disappoint me, Weiss Schnee. I expected much more from you'' HelloPiglet1.png|''Wait, what was that'' HelloPiglet2.png|''If you have any complains, tell them to Piglet'' V5C7 00007.png|''AAAH! Okay, okay, I'm proud of you, very proud of you!'' RWJLaughing.png|''Hahaha! Ah, Piglet, always scaring the ladies'' V5C7 00008.png|''Ren, I know what you're doing, and I have 1 thing to say to you: STOP STARING!'' Well, at least Weiss's somewhat aware of how she must have looked like at the time, yelling at everyone in the party out of nowhere. DeliciousDinner4.png|''Ooh, that looks cool! How much did it cost?'' V5C7 00009.png|''It was a gift. It's not as pretty as the real thing...'' V5Yang_ProfPic_Proposal.png|''...But a bit of Heavy Metal can always come in handy'' PunishedYang2.png|''Great...more puns again'' PunishedYang3.png|''Yang, that's incredible!'' V5C7 00013.png|''I CANNOT CONTAIN MY INNER WEAPON LOVER!'' AmazedRuby2.png|''Is it made of carbon?! Aluminium?! Adamantium?! How heavy is it?! Any special functions?!'' V5C7 00014.png|''Now now, Ruby, calm down'' I found this part a bit....eh, jerkish, on Jaune and Ren's part. I mean, they both say that Yang's arm is "amazing" and "incredible", and Yang pretty much shows it off as such, but it feels like Miles and Kerry forgot a kind-of crucial thing... ...Yang's metal arm is directly related to the event where she lost her arm and ended up depressed and traumatized for months, and still is to an extent. Yet everyone acts like it's the best thing that ever happened to her, instead of, say, something more tragic that she didn't even ask for. With Ruby it's understandable due to her weapon-loving (which, btw, I love how it came back at full strength since vanishing in V1), but one would think that Ren and Jaune would be a bit more sensitive about it, given the very reason Yang even has the arm was due to a traumatic event for her. YNWrestle1.png|''Alright then, Iron Maiden!'' V5C7 00015.png|''Think you can handle the Goddess of Thunder?'' YNWrestle3.png|''Nora, please. It's been a long journey, we're both tired, can't you wait?'' V5C7 00016.png = =Weiss.png|''Nevermind...'' V5C7 00017.png|''Come on Nora, show her who's boss! Her strength's artificial, yours is 100% natural!'' YNWrestle6.png|''Come on, Yang! You can't let yourself get beaten up by a girl in a SKIRT!'' YNWrestle7.png|''Ruby, you're also wearing a skirt'' YNWrestle8.png|''Ah, haha! Weiss, always with that big sense of humor'' V5C7 00018.png|''SHUT UP AND CHEER YOUR TEAMMATE!!!'' YNWrestle10.png|''You're free to give up anytime, before your arm cracks under the pressure'' V5C7 00019.png|''Thanks, but this baby still has some tricks up it's sleeve'' YNWrestle12.png|''Oh, really? Then show me!'' V5C7 00020.png|''Alright then...DRAAAAGOOOONN'' V5C7 00021.png|''ROCKET PUNCH!!'' YNWrestle14.png V5C7 00022.png|''Eh...isn't that cheating?'' YWrestleVictory2.png|''Uuuugh...what's going on...am I still exist?'' YWrestleVictory3.png|''......Wait....'' V5C7 00023.png|''AAAAAHHH!!!'' YWrestleVictory5.png|''HAHAHAHAHA! I win, bitch!'' YWrestleVictory6.png|''BOOYAH!'' YWrestleVictory7.png|''Yang, you're an asshole'' Ramen's over, but the fun is not DeliciousDinnerEND1.png|''...We actually ended up eating it all'' DeliciousDinnerEND2.png|''...I don't care what they say, I'm not cleaning this up'' DeliciousDinnerEND3.png|''Not like we would let Vomit Boy clean the dishes'' V5C7 00024.png|''Ha, He, Hi, Ho, Hu, how very funny of you'' DeliciousDinnerEND5.png|''Now I feel like washing the dishes before you throw back any more nicknames'' NicknameThrowbacking1.png|''Pffft heeheeheeheehee'' NicknameThrowbacking2.png|''Well, Ice Queen here seems to like it'' NicknameThrowbacking3.png|''Pffft hahahahaha!'' UnamusedWeiss.png|''Ha, He, Hi, Ho, Hu, how very funny of you'' NicknameThrowbacking5.png|''I missed you guys so very little...'' V5C7 00025.png|''Aaaah, what's this? The Ice Queen really did like it!'' NicknameThrowbacking7.png|''Where did you leave your heart all this time?'' NicknameThrowbacking8.png|''Please Nora, I have a jelly heart. I wasn't that mean'' NicknameThrowbacking9.png|''You were quite the cold snub though'' UnamusedWeiss2.png V5C7 00026.png So, let's see if I got this right....this whole scene is gonna be just a heartwarming set of interactions? I mean, it's fun, it's good, but I was expecting something more...eh, plot-important, after last ep wasted about a whole 1/3 of it's length telling us stuff we've known for more than a year ago. TheGoodOlDays1.png|''We've all been through a lot, and have grown each in our own ways'' TheGoodOlDays2.png|''Wait, really?'' TheGoodOlDays3.png|''Think of our days at Beacon. Did you do something dumb or embarrassing? Did you think you were perfect?'' TheGoodOlDays4.png|''........Oh gosh...'' TheGoodOlDays5.png|''I did do some foolish stuff at times...like almost kissing a guy twice my age on a bar. I punched him, don't worry'' TheGoodOlDays6.png|''I did act like a clown back on my first day, now that I think about it'' V5C7 00027.png|''As for me...no need to mention it'' TheGoodOlDays8.png|''That desire to go back in time and slap your old self in the face, that is proof that you've grown up and changed'' TheGoodOlDays9.png|''You became more serious and social'' TheGoodOlDays10.png|''You became kinder...selectively'' TheGoodOlDays11.png|''You're not totally useless anymore'' TheGoodOlDays12.png|''We've all grown up and matured, but we're not done yet. Our lives are just beginning, and we have much to experience'' V5C7 00028.png|''We're nothing but little worms that have yet to become cocoons and-'' TheGoodOlDays14.png|''Melodrama'' TheGoodOlDays15.png|''Well, unlike you guys, I was pretty awesome back at Beacon!'' TheGoodOlDays16.png|''You were almost a minor character back at Beacon'' V5C7 00029.png|''And so were you in Volume 1, SO DON'T TRY TO GET ALL SNARKY WITH ME!'' AwokenCrow1.png|''ARGH! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!'' V5C7 00030.png|''Seriously, can't you eat without making a ruckus, LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE?!'' AwokenCrow3.png|''Actually, we already ate, so HA!'' Oh, finally, Main Expositioner Ozcar Pain and his loyal sidekick Kurow Branwhen have finally entered the scene. Hopefully, we'll finally get something actually important revealed this time. 2) Time 4 Seerious Talk GearClock.png|''Like the clock? I designed it myself. I based it on gears I saw on an old Atlesian factory long ago'' V5C7 00031.png|''.................'' TensionInTheAir2.png|............. TensionInTheAir3.png|............. TensionInTheAir4.png|''Well, so much for trying to relieve tension...'' WYAnswers1.png|''So...Maidens, Magic, Salem...it's all true?'' WYAnswers2.png|''Yup'' WYAnswers3.png|''Miss Xiao Long. This is more or less what your mother told you, correct?'' You know....I think this is the 2nd or 3rd time in the history of this show that Yang's actually been referred to by/with her last name, Xiao Long. Feels very weird to hear her being called that. WYAnswers4.png|...... V5C7 00032.png|''She says Yes'' WYAnswers6.png|''But, you forgot to mention one thing, Ozpin...'' WYAnswers7.png|''What you did to my uncle and my mother'' WYAnswers8.png|''......huh?'' WYAnswers9.png|''Goddammit Raven...'' WYAnswers10.png|''Before you explode into flames, I must say that it is not as questionable as you think'' WYAnswers11.png|''Though to trust you with such a deep secret...Raven must really love and trust you'' WYAnswers12.png|''Dude, do you even watch this show?'' WYAnswers13.png|''Sorry, I skipped her section in the last episode. "Nothing happens", so I heard...'' WYAnswers14.png|''Anyway. Turning into a farmboi everytime I die can suck, but it does have some fancy bonuses'' WYAnswers15.png|''Just like Maidens have access to incredible magic, so do I'' WYAnswers16.png|''And I used said incredible magic to allow the Branwens to see things from a new perspective'' WYAnswers17.png|''To broaden their horizons and widen their vision of the world'' WYAnswers18.png|''Basically, I gave them the power to turn into birds'' ConfusedRuby.png|''....huh?'' WYAnswers19.png|''And not just any bird. Cute little ravens, to be precise'' V5C7 00034.png|''Wait, what. You're messing with us'' Birbshifting2.png|''Of course he is'' Birbshifting3.png|''No, he's telling the truth'' Birbshifting4.png|''We saw Yang's mother..."change", right in front of us. Just physically though, sadly'' Birbshifting5.png|''But...how could you even think of doing that?! Are you insane?! Do you think they're just toys for you to experiment?!'' Birbshifting6.png|''Wait, what? We agreed to it, we WANTED this'' Birbshifting7.png|''......oh'' Birbshifting8.png|''Thank you. Now continuing with the exposition...'' Birbshifting9.png|''This is not something I did trivially or for fun'' Birbshifting10.png|''I needed eyes to find out more about Salem's plans, and about the Maidens if the need arised'' Birbshifting11.png|''Okaaay...did you do this with others, like General Ironwood or Prof. Goodwitch?'' Birbshifting12.png|''As useful as it sounds like, it's not that simple, Ms. Rose'' Birbshifting13.png|''James would make quite the ugly bird, anyway'' WizardOz1.png|''My power is finite, there's only so much bread I have to give. And little by little, it's running out'' WizardOz2.png|''Giving the Branwens the ability to turn into birds was, all things considered, nothing but crumps'' WizardOz3.png|''...How much do you know about the tale of the Maidens?'' WizardOz4.png|...................... Seriously-Oscar.png|''Seriously? Well, I'm the Wizard. I was the one who gave the First Maidens their powers'' Okay, time out. This is a short revelation that most of us expected, "Ozpin is the Wizard", but that's the irrelevant part. What is important is the short, vague explanation about the powers. And their implications. First: ---- What we know: Between this episode and past info. 1) Ozpin was cursed by the Gods, granting him the ability of resurrective inmortality via merging with a random like-minded soul. 2) Ozpin's curse also grants him the power to give people powers. He did this with the Maidens, giving them control over the elements, and with the Branwens, giving them the power to turn into Birbs. 3) The Maiden powers, when the Maiden dies, go to the first person in their mind, and if not they go to a random person that fits the criteria: A young girl. 4) Ozpin's power is finite and "dwingling". Now: The Implications + Theories: 1) Ozpin's ability to give people powers is stated by him to be related to his resurrective inmortality. It's very possible that said resurrective inmortality also has a cost, even if a tiny cost, meaning that even if he can revive myriads of times, he cannot revive endlessly, someday he'll reach his end. It might be part of the reason his power is "dwingling" too. 2) '''Both Ozpin and the Maiden powers go to a random person that fits certain criteria when they die. The Maiden powers go to a random young girl. Ozpin goes to a like-minded Soul. Since the Birdshifting the Branwens have also came from Ozpin, from the exact same source as the Maiden powers, it's very likely that when either of them die, the power of Birdshifting also transfers to someone else that fits certain criteria. The question then is, what would said criteria be? '''3) The above point also raises an important point: The magic powers that Ozpin gives people, potentially become everlasting, transfering to someone else instead of fading out. Meaning that Ozpin can't just think of the War with Salem when granting them to someone, he must/should think of after the War. Say he uses much of his power to turn someone into a Demigod that could decimate Salem and her Grimm just by blinking. Boom, Salem is dead. But now there's a walking Hydrogen Bomb roaming Remnant that is easily capable of destroying humanity itself. And even if they're killed, their OP Demigod-ish powers will just transfer to someone else, and so it would repeat until the world is less than ashes. So now we have an explanation for why doesn't Ozpin just use his powers to end Salem and be done with it. 4) It would be very doubtful that Ozpin has rarely used his power to give powers to people, in all the countless ages he's lived. He must have used it in some ways before. And as such, he's probably responsible for many legends and tales, to varying extents, as well as being the cause of some of the most peculiar things of the setting, minor or major, like why only the Maidens can open the Relic's Vaults. Maybe he made the Faunus, even; one of his many ideas to defeat Salem: Combine mankind's inteligence and creativity, with the physical capabilities of animals, creating beings that were as smart as humans but had night vision, improved senses, and/or useful extra parts like Scorpion stingers or Wings. That could explain why they look so much like humans, why they can breed with humans with no problems, why the Gods made humans and faunus are never mentioned in their story, why Grimm are said to have a vendetta gainst humanity, and why if you breed a Cat Faunus and a Dog Faunus you might get a Snake Faunus. >With the former 2 questions, Faunus would be just modified humans, mutants less different from us than monkeys are. >With the 3rd question, Grimm were made by Steve, God of Darkness, and Humans were made by both Gods, while Faunus would have been made by Ozpin instead of either God. So they "just appeared out of nowhere", from the PoV of Humanity. >And with the last question, it's magic, hence why genetics are given kind of the middle finger there. And finally: 5) Ozpin could have created the Silver Eyed Warriors. Now, the main reasoning behind this idea is, that it explains why they are apparently so effective against the Maidens. Remember: Salem did say that the reason Cinder ended up so badly from being Silver-Blasted was because she became a Maiden. She never said it was because of how she got the powers. So either it's awful phrasing thanks to M&K, or Silver Eyes are Super Effective!!! against Maidens. And this is where this current idea comes in. See, Ozpin created the Maidens, he gave them these powers via his own power. It's likely that, after he saw Maidens down the line using their powers for Ebil (and that Salem could try to use a Maiden for her own gain), Ozpin created the Silver Eyes as a countermeasure. More specifically, that he used some of his power to give some group of people the ability to cause great damage to Maidens and to at least petrify Grimm, though he didn't use too much of his power so he still had other options if the SEW failed to defeat Salem. Hence why SEW are pretty rare (well, 1 factor at least), even if no one cares about people with Silver Eyes if Ruby's circle of acquaintainces was any indication. ---- So far, I thought the episode was as worthless as Raven's scene in the last episode. But in just 1 minute, that idea turned around completely. V5C7 00035.png|''It was never my intention to lie and keep things from any of you'' WizardOz6.png|''But everyone has some skeletons in their closet, and not everyone has no qualms about sharing them with everybody. Understand?'' YouHaveAChoice1.png|''The Branwens accepted this great power, and the great responsibilities that came with them'' YouHaveAChoice2.png|''But Raven forgot that last part, and abandoned her duties entirely'' YouHaveAChoice3.png|''So I won't make the same mistake again. If anyone wants to leave, they can do so now'' YouHaveAChoice4.png|''I won't hold it against you. Just don't come back crying when Grimm raid your home and kill everyone'' YouHaveAChoice5.png YouHaveAChoice6.png YouHaveAChoice7.png|''Oh, good, I thought you'd all leave'' YouHaveAChoice8.png|''I must say, I'm only staying if Ruby stays'' V5C7 00036.png|''Because if there's something I know about her, is that she's kind, knows what's the right thing to do, and she's the one moving the plot along the most'' YouHaveAChoice10.png|''BUT, if we're going to fight for you, I want no more lies or half truths from you'' YouHaveAChoice11.png|''...Fine. Geez, no one likes cryptic mentors nowadays...'' V5C7 00037.png SoWhatNow2.png|''So...what now? What do we do?'' SoWhatNow3.png|''That is a question that, I believe, should be left for the next episode'' V5C7 00038.png|''Wait, are you seriously gonna leave us hanging like this?'' SoWhatNow4.png|''It is not my fault that this episode is only about 10 minutes long, discounting Opening & Credits'' SoWhatNow5.png|''We can only do what we can, with the limited screentime we get'' Aaaaand I'm skipping the last following bits of the scene because Nora just turns into Annoying Nora because the writers think that's funny. I mean, I don't hate Nora, though she's far from my favorite, but there are times, especially since V4, where I feel her VA just....well, she fails at basic speaking like a normal person and does what I can only describe as "grrrr while speaking to the extent that the only thing whose speech is less comprehensible is Stitch". And the result makes Nora go from "Pinkie Pie with a hammer" to "Most Annoying Sound". Seriously, I had to watch it like 3 consecutive times to understand what Nora said. And what she said was basically "RAVEN. QROW. THE BIRDS". Soooo funny -__- .....That's what she said, right? 3) You didn't forget about us, right? V5C7 00043.png|''Hey man, that turkey you made last night was amazing! Where did you get that thing?'' MeanwhileAtRavens2.png|''HEY, ASSFACE!'' V5C7 00044.png|''WHO SAID THAT?!'' MeanwhileAtRavens4.png V5C7 00045.png|''Is Raven Branwen home, or should we leave a letter?'' TeamCAMEAppears2.png|''Agh, not this shit again...'' TeamCAMEAppears3.png|''The last time I underestimated a punk like you, we got our asses kicked'' TeamCAMEAppears4.png|''But you guys look like harmless bunnies, so maybe I'll vent my frusfration on-'' TeamCAMEAppears5.png|''Wait, hold on, where did these come from?!'' V5C7 00046.png|''Hey boss, Jackass Steve here doesn't want to help'' V5C7 00047.png|''Then what are you waiting for? Make him help us'' TeamCAMEAppears8.png|''I've waited a whole year. This was the day we've been waiting for!'' V5C7 00048.png|''(Okay, what can I do? I run to Raven screaming, she'll kill me. I stand my ground, they'll kill me. Oh, what can I do?!)'' V5C7 00049.png|''Don't worry, Jackass Steve'' V5C7 00050.png|''This will be over before you know it'' BlackSquare.png|''See? It's already over'' This is more a tease than anything, but I swear, it is beautiful to see Merc and Emerald....well, doing anything this time after spending a whole Volume doing nothing, or saying nothing in Merc's case. Speaking of Merc, did they change his VA again? Or is it just me thanks to not hearing his voice for a year, Chibi-aside? Conclusions I have to say....I liked this episode. I mean, it spends at least half it's short length just showing friendly interactions between RNJRWY. Like with Raven's scene last week, we don't really get any useful info, or in this case any info whatsoever. If anything, Raven's scene was more informative than the entire 1st half of this episode. However, while Raven wasted our times telling us everything we already knew as if it was some apocalyptic revelation, this time we're just given fun interactions between friends. Both scenes didn't give us anything new, but the latter was actually enjoyable and fun to watch. Then Ozpin arrived, and we got small revelations that, on their own, amount to little ("Ozpin is the Wizard, his power is finite, he can give people magical powers"), but they have big implications not just for the story but for the setting in general, as I described previously. And automatically the entire 2nd half of the episode pre-Evil Guys Scene, got more narrative worth than Raven's entire scene did. Speaking of the Evil Guys, I have to say, Cinder has a lot of bad luck with Team Acronyms. >In Vol.3 her team with Mercury, Emerald and Neo gave us the amazing Team Acronym (that follows the CNR!) of.....CMEN. >And now in Vol.5, her team with Arthur, Mercury and Emerald give us the also-amazing Team Acronym of.....CAME. I have no idea if this was planned by Miles and Kerry or if it's just a pair of coincidences, but, seriously. Happens once, we're just pervs, but if it happens twice........ ---- ...................Wait a minute. I just realized....No one, either RNJ or RWY, especially not Yang, ever mentioned Blake in this entire episode. .....Ouch. At this rate Blake will go from sidelined to irrelevant. FUNNY V5E7 PICS!!! :D This time, it's the exact oposite of the previous episode in this regard. I got quite a bunch, and I'm pretty sure there's far more in this episode. 8DJaune.png 8IRen.png CringingJaune.png TellMeMoreJaune.png KawaiiWeiss.png|This one isn't actually funny, but she looks cute, so YOLO u___uRuby.png CondescendingYang.png SufferingJaune.png =_=Weiss.png SmugWeiss.png Super-__-Weiss.png UnamusedWeiss.png UnamusedWeiss2.png BeaverOzcar.png ConfusedRuby.png AreYouKiddingMe-Lancaster.png Seriously-Oscar.png DroopyWeiss.png =DRuby.png Category:Blog posts